Lollipops and yellow bracelets
by MrScruffTheNinjaTuna
Summary: Four year old Roxas goes to the hospital and meets a certain blonde girl


**Hello! I hope you like this story of mine! :D**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! (oh and since their kids the letter 'r' is replaced by 'w')**

"But I don't wanna go!" said a four year old Roxas who was being dragged by a tall man with spiky red hair

"But you have to Roxas…plus it'll only take a few hours" said the red head smiling gently

"No!" said the little boy trying his best to pull his brother back

The red head sighed and decided to carry him with one arm "Come on little twerp, the doctor's not _that_ scary…plus you need to see the doctor so that you'd grow up healthy…Got it memorized?"

He struggled to escape from his brother's sturdy grip "No! I don't cawe! I'm alweady healthy!"

He chuckled at his brother's stubbornness "Tell ya what…if you become a brave little kiddo I'll treat ya to some sea salt ice cream!"

He stopped struggling for a bit but still remained stubborn "b…but…"

He winked at his little brother "Do we have a deal?"

He replied with a grunt and said "Okay! Fine…"

"Okay now, you wait here" said his older brother who placed him on a chair in the waiting area

Roxas just stuck his tongue out and glared at the older man.

"No tricks now" he said before leaving his brother in the hallway

A few minutes have passed and little Roxas was beginning to get bored. He didn't really want to go to the doctor in the first place. The only thing he loved there actually was the free candy they give him after the injection. He yawned and tried playing with his little toy rocket when all of a sudden, a paper airplane flew by and hit his head.

"Huh?" he said picking up the light blue paper airplane

He began to examine it and decided to look for its owner "Hello?" he walked around the hall a bit to look for some people "Is thewe anybody thewe who owns this?"

He was about to give up and go back to his seat when he saw a little blonde girl peeking at him from behind the wall.

He stared at her "Hello?"

Then she hid behind the wall quickly

He scrunched his eyebrows "Excuse me?"

She peeked back again only slowly

He smiled "Is this yours?"

She seemed scared and hid behind the wall once more

Feeling a little frustrated he approached the little girl's hideout "Excuse me!"

She tried peeking again but was surprised to see him in front of her and jumped back in surprise "Eep!"

Roxas approached her but stopped when he realized he was scaring her "Don't be scawed!" he smiled and offered her a hand "lemme help you up!"

She only stared at him and hesitated to take his hand

He smiled and prompted her "Come on I won't hurt you!"

The girl reached for his hand and smiled which gave Roxas the opportunity to take a better look at her. She had long blonde hair that reached up to her whole back. Her eyes were in the same color as his, cerulean blue. Her cheeks were plump and pink but what caught his eye the most was what she was wearing…it seemed like a night gown for the patients in the hospital.

He smiled and held out the paper airplane "Is this yours?"

She smiled and nodded

He placed the paper airplane in her hands "What's youw name?"

She scrunched her eyebrows as she tried her best to say her name "Na…Na…"

He stared at her "Na?"

She shook her head "Na…Namini! Na…N-Naminé!"

He just smiled at her silliness "Is it Naminé? That's a weally pwetty name!"

She smiled at him "What about youws?"

He grinned "My name's Woxas!"

"Woxas?"

He nodded "Yeah and from now on we're fwiends!"

She stared at him with wonder "fwiends?"

"Of course! You wanna pway Nami?"

She smiled "Okay!"

They ran around the hallways playing with Naminé's paper airplane and Roxas's little rocket. Roxas told her stories about his little adventures with his good friend, Sora. Naminé enjoyed every second listening and spending time with him.

Roxas stared at the little blonde and took a deep breath to ask a silly question "H-Hey…"

She smiled at him "Y…Yes?"

He was blushing "C-Can I hold youw hand?"

This made her blush as well but she didn't mind "O-Okay"

After awhile of what seemed like hours Roxas heard his brother calling his name "Hey Nami…I need to go back to my bwother"

She simply stared at him and seemed rather gloomy "Okay"

This made him curious "Why? What's wwong?"

She started being sad "What if we can't pway anymowe?"

He smiled at her and reassured her "Oh don't worry about that! My bwother says it's going to be quick so I'll be out once you know it! We can pway with each othew again!"

She smiled and pulled her hand away from his "Okay! Make it quick"

That's when he noticed her wearing an odd yellow bracelet "You have a pretty bracelet by the way"

She seemed shocked by his comment but her expression became gentle "Thank you"

"Well I have to go! See ya latew" he waved her good bye and ran towards his brother

"Me too" she said smiling

"Hey Axel!" said the blond boy running towards his brother

"Hey! Where've you been kiddo?" he smiled "well it's your turn inside"

"I met this giwl! She was weally pwetty! I even held hew hand!" he said cheerfully

His brother chuckled "Well aren't you the ladies' man"

"She even had this odd yellow bracelet but she still looked pretty!" he said approaching the doctor's room

"Is that so?" he smiled "Well you can tell me about that later okay?"

Roxas nodded and sat on a kiddie chair where a blue haired doctor was waiting.

After his session Roxas came outside with two lollipops and a yellow colored bandage wrapped around his right arm.

Axel smiled "What do you have two lollipops for? Is it for your girlfriend?"

"She's not my giwlfriend!" then he looked at a metal bed that passed by "Hey look, Axel! There she is!"

Roxas saw Naminé sitting on the bed, cheerfully waving at him "Nami! I got you a lollipop!" he said while running towards the bed that was being moved by some medics

Axel, however, saw differently and pulled his brother back. He saw a three year old girl lying in bed lifeless. Her skin was pale, her eyes were closed, but her lips…she was smiling. On her left arm…was a yellow bracelet that indicated she passed away.

Axel felt a little down "Roxas…I'm not sure she's the one you saw"

The little boy didn't understand "But she is! I've been playing with for hours"

This confused Axel "Huh? But you've only been out here for five minutes"

Roxas stared at the metal bed once more…and there he saw her sleeping quietly like an angel. She was lifeless…but he could tell she was at piece from the smile on her face.

The little boy simply smiled sadly "No Axel…It was her"

**The end.**


End file.
